Chantel vs. Enforcers the year of the battles
Chantel vs. Enforcers Chantel vs. Enforcers: Impossible Battle Ryan Hagen has no choice left in his life to see what his friends and team betray him for what he is and realizes by telling them that he decides to feel threatened by those team or forgiven. Enforcers is tired of him everyday of their entire life on their daily basis as they trained each other and wondered he has powers. They thought and believed Chantel has no powers for sure a long time ago. Until now they are furious with him, he revealed his own secret to have powers for those years ever since he was joining the Enforcers. The Enforcers vs. Chantel: In the Proof of the Eyes of Truth Five former members of Enforcers decided to agree to try to test Ryan Hagen who they knew for those years if see he lied about having powers ever since he joined. Meija's deadly touch, Zanderlot's poisonous, gaseous planetary ring, Laster's everlasting living laser, Sumatra's singular getaway teleportation, and Zoombanger's mysterious explosive powers that would have killed him even if he is merely a human at all. Everyone in the Xia and even Enforcers knew that he is excellent hand to hand combantant without using powers just like Tachot. They decided to distract him any different diversion if they can catch him real good. Somehow, Meija hasn't been told her tales in the past. Now she is furious at Chantel for lying to her that he has powers just because she touched Laster's deadly hidden Dark Crystal Force, deadly mystic killer and was saved by Chantel without a logical explanation. Meija wanted to touch Chantel again and told him its time for him to tell her clearly at what she saw or wasn't sure if she absorbed too many powers. She touched Chantel's powers second time and she feels somewhat surprised and couldn't control over Chantel's powers for the first time. Chantel already warned her not to do it and practically told her to wait! Sounds more like he is not finished activating before she did touch him. He would have a chance to prevent it and gave her a little powers instead of learnt of too late was coming for her early touch on his power. Meija yelled out of her agony, shouted in pain like aieeeeyah! He took Zoombanger down first before them and knew Zoombanger is either impostor or real just because he knew Zoombanger is no more codename and renewed his codename--Prospector. He unmasked the mask of Zoombanger nothing more than his face--the same and real--Jonothan Lennox and looked shocked in awe by noticing his face. He realized that Zoombanger already automatically called in google on back up reinforcement. Then this made him angry and he made a choice to make clear that Enforcers are going to learn the biggest lesson from him. He got shot by the laser, gaseous ring, and getaway teleportation at same time, but he prepared to do his plan to use his full time activation of the powers thanks to Meija's absorption powers reawakened his powers fully. He turned into an alien form. He blasted them all. The Moments of Surprise and Shock: The Proofable Video The proven video is shown in the google in a courtesy of Zoombanger thanks to Zeck and Chik's advanced technology. Believe it or not, Wonderrior is furious and disappointed to see her brother doing his own secret against the five Enforcers on active video while she decided to hide her identication from Chantel. She showed her hood and wore a gold metal necklace with a "W' symbol on it in front of Thew, the one who thought she never will come back anymore. Thew asked her what brings her here. She told Thew that she decided to see herself to join the agreeable pact with the Enforcers about Chantel's lies and secrets. Thew decided to hear Sheba's secret plan. Sheba wanted thew to contact all Enforcers to back up her plan. Thew accepted her offer. Thew contacted everyone in Enforcers only. The Battle Between the Siblings The hooded person with shiny necklace jumped onto Chantel, making sure Chantel does not have any kind of technological machine to mimick powers and steal powers from others inside of the device and learning that Chantel has not brought it with him. Chantel tells her that she is very good at taking a eye on his thing that he had been working on for long time and informs her that he refused to use the device because this is almost killing him and this caused him to lose his invincibility. She tells him its time to see if he is telling the truth or not. She wants to see a proof and does not want to hear any words from his mouth. He tells Sheba that he can not use anything anymore, but learns of his fear of using his alien form by having powers and feels being pressurized from what Meija absorbed him into more adjustable powers inside of him. Sheba tells him to show him anything if he can find his own. He asks her what does she mean by anything if he can find his own. She knows she can not let him suspect a thing if she could tell him obviously. She also tells him that he knows what she means by that as if he thinks nothing at all with his matters. He surprises to hear the word--his matters and asks if that is her sister. She yells out and fights him without using any weaponry and wants to confuse him not to able to find who she was. She tells him its time for him to feel what she felt from what he was hidden from the inside a long time ago. Chantel dared to gut her in the heavy armor and sucessfully cuts the hood, feeling something is not right and worrying what he sense something else afar. The darkness from the hood appears to be Sheba Hagen, the only one who angered him by telling him that she can not believe that he never do that to her before. He shocks to see his own sister, telling her that he does not want to fight her and informs her that is his fear of what would have happened if she has something that he sensed something would have hurted him or her either way. She scoffed at him, wanting to test his powers in his alien form and hitting him with her magical mighty and spiritual courage. She does not realize what the bond has been developed with the Hagen a long time ago and learns of what happens to her evil side by comparing to Vok in Nido's dark timeline. She gasps by telling Chantel to get out of her way and breaths out of air, wondering what the hell is going on with whatever the bond has been touched her after she simply hitted Chantel in his alien form by the effect. She admits that Chantel is accurately right that she would have corrupt his mutation and changed him into a human back as it depends on what she does. She realizes Chantel is not lying after all in the past and present and admits that Chantel is only the Xia's hope would have prevented the future. She also realizes that Chantel's powers already have been decreased by the Xia and Enforcers and feels somewhat dumb to remember the effects of the Getawayers from what Chantel was trying to explain why he is presented in the future of the Getawayers for his cause. She then retorts him by asking if that he has been known that and assuming that he would have better told them better than bad. He simply tells her that he is trying to get the Enforcers and Xia's biggest attention, but nobody listens and pays attention to his words. He almost says it. He had it by trying to tell everyone that he is human and mutant sometimes. She tells him that it is Blythe Earp's fault could have messed the Xia's lives on accusation of Chantel all because of her proofs and mouth. He tells her that is far enough for them by now. She sighs and tells him its not over from far. Enforcers Return and Reunite! Civet pushes Chantel out of the way while Cleed grabs Wonderrior out of his way. Ckeed hits Chantel with his goliath strength and tells him no excuse to treat a sister. Chantel tells Ckeed its time to find out. Ckeed asks him what are we are gonna find out. He turns into alien form again, blasting at Ckeed in front of Cleed's eyes. Cleed stratched Chantel and shocked to the stratch marks on his skin and thought he was invincible after all. He took Cleed's hands and threw her out. Civet gasps by seeing his form and asking if he is a son of Suno, the one who he knew through his pet ownership Sunny. Chantel tells Civet if Civet wants to fight him and dishonors Sunny's family to fight him if he is related to Suno. Civet tells Chantel this is mistake for Chantel to say and assumes Chantel is egomaniac at saying ego big time. Chantel tells Civet what's the point in assuming him and asking if he is alien and why he is changed his real names over again. Civet pisses off and tells Chantel that he is not supposed to know his secret. Chantel apologized that he hacked the secrets of the Zemo inside of the computer before the Acotherers destroyed it before the Matrix Coventant would have a chance to kill all the Zemo and Xia at same time if they have the secrets of the Zemo inside of the computer. Civet tells Chantel that is huge amount of mistake that he is doing all the times would have been made far enough record. Chantel holds Civet by telling him that he was dead at the hand of the Zemo and asks him where was he when Chantel was dead inside of the Zemo facility. Civet feels upside down by learning that Chantel has been known this all along and guilty for what he joined the Zemo to lose Chantel a long time ago. Quesnal yells out of her warrior cry, blasting at Chantel and telling him its far enough to manipulate Civet and abuse his powers. She tells him what would her adsorption and regent be far powerful effective for his life. Chantel starts telling her by insulting her for what she comes from and by as his mouth starts saying, "Holly, the Canada's the most wanted list, the accident murderer, and even fugitive!" Quesnal is shocked to feel unable to reverse or undo the effects of adsorption and regent on his powers by learning that is different not this time like this. She yells out at him, asking him what does he do to her now not like before. He starts telling Quesnal that he has not used his own device andhe lost his own almost nigh invulnerability and even invinciblity. Quesnal gasps out of her breath by experiencing the powers of whatever she touched him would have made her unlikely like Meija. She yelled out and knocked out. Cinox sees his best friend down and yells out by calling her name. Thew hears the name and shocks to hear that his sister is down. THew is pissed off. Cinox tried to stop him, but Chantel hitted Cinox before Cinox does. Thew made Chantel feels something is definintely wrong and cold and hot, but can tell how it is thawed to be whats like from the inside. Chantel feels sick from the powers of Thew while Oboe made Chantel sleepy, but Chantel blasts at Oboe in his form while Veronique and Rett kicks Chantel's ass out by telling him there is no excuse to treat an enforcer like this. Then Confluenza and Yuletide joined to stop him. Tarantella warned Chantel there is no other way for him to change the plan to go back to form or stay in alien form either way,. Chantel tells Tarantella that he is sorry for this, but wants Tarantella to feel this. For Chantel's Sake Chantel is pissed off at his former team, Xiamen: Enforcers and asks if they are fighting each other over stupid thing like they did to him like that. Chit insults Chantel big time that Chantel lied his life to the Enforcers for what they thought they have to save his life no matter what if hes human and now he would have wondered if he rather feel guilty over the Enforcers saving his life no matter what happened and they would die for him. He looks around and turns back to tell Chit that Chit has no idea at what he has been fighting for whatever he tried to get in different forms--alien, mutant, and human for those years. He tried to learn things throughout his lifetime. He told Chit to make a clear explanation that he is Rena's son and should have been a Shadow. Chit feels inulted big time. Chantel walks off. Chantel's Trust To the Enforcers Is BROKEN! For every members of Enforcers, Chantel has not forgiven them because they should have let him finish talking his own story clear. He makes clear that he is no longer an Enforcer for good and informs the Enforcers he has broken his trust to the Enforcers for good. He calls Sauga a disgrace in a despite of their close sibling relationship. He walks off the Enforcers and starts leaving the Enforcers and then the Earth as well! The end of the Enforcer life of Chantel. Chantel is no longer an active member of the Xia. Seemingly, this effect in the alternative future or future version proves correctly that the Firstrate Xia makes Chantel's story proven true and makes it happen as Chantel is no longer a Xia. What will his life lies ahead in the future remains unknown.